San Jose Avengers
by ViandasJohnson
Summary: Post-Siege. The end for Norman Osborn and The Void has suddenly resulted in a surge of young heroes and villains. We follow a new, Local Avengers project initiated. Can these superpowered teens learn to work together and learn from the older Avengers teaching them? Or will the shadows behind the scenes grasp San Jose firmly? Reviews very much appreciated. Done for a friend.


Chapter 1: Assemble!

Disclaimer: I own no characters, except for my OCs.

Terry's POV

San Jose, some fifty miles south of San Francisco. My parents and I had a long trip here in a specially made train, and then a secondary ride in what could only be described as a limousine out to the "Stark Building."

The prominent symbol of Stark Enterprises displayed at the very top, letting absolutely everyone know just who made this particular building. Even if you were flying by in an airplane.

And I too found myself looking around at the sheer variety of people in San Jose. It was a little scary at first, but having mom and dad there was pretty calming of my nerves. It certainly had not helped that I, specifically, was called on to be a part of the "Local Avengers Project".

My parents and I had just gotten off of Bart when we saw the building, and Dad beamed, "That's Tony for you. Always making his grandiose buildings."

It was a little overwhelming at first, to be honest, to be walking into a building owned by someone this prominent.

As we walked in, a guard looked us over, and then down at the list he had on what looked like a pad shaped device. "Okay, names and identification folks."

I suppose my mom and dad looked very normal, as did I. Looked being the key word. My dad apparently did some work for Stark a long time ago, and my mom apparently had gone from villain to hero and was now retired.

While they were dressed semi-formally, I was dressed in a blue short sleeve t-shirt, a denim jacket, loose jeans, and boots. I had ardently refused to have my shoulder length golden blond hair cut, and even indoors, I wore sunglasses over my blue eyes.

Well, until mom looked at me rather crossly and I took them off. Dad spoke for us, "I'm James Bramford, this is my wife Susanne, and my son Terry. We're here for-"

The guard motioned for us to follow him, "This way please, the orientation will start shortly. And we're going to need to get a look at what Terry can do."

Orientation? What I can do-

Ah, my powers. I suppose I'm a part of the Hero Boom. The guard led us out to a small vista, and another, a female guard who I had to admit was rather nice looking in her outfit, approached and said, "Now, Terry, I'm going to write down your capabilities. Please give this test your all, you are being graded."

A sudden test? I gulped a little. This was almost like school.

Well, I suppose I should give it my all. Walking forward, I quickly brought myself to levitate and then fly around in the air. I had always enjoyed flight. Feeling the wind on my face, even in an enclosed little place like this.

Stopping in midair, I formed a sphere of bright, golden yellow energy in one hand, willing it bigger...and bigger...until it was the size of a basketball.

When I was sure I had shown enough of that, I flew down to the ground very quickly, and punched the concrete floor of the outside vista, creating a large crater, and snaking faults in the concrete. My hand didn't even hurt despite the damage done to the concrete.

Mom sighed and shook her head, taking a scolding tone, "Terry, you shouldn't have broken their vista so badly. Just think of how much money will need to be spent to pay for that."

I blushed and looked down, feeling rather ashamed.

The woman chuckled, "You did pretty well, actually. Don't worry about that crater, we're used to far worse. You should see what its like with the Fantastic Four. Virtually every week, Dr. Doom pays them a visit."

My parents nodded in a knowing manner. Mom actually said, "I teamed up with Victor once, a long time ago. A very angry, lonely man...I rather pity him."

The female guard looked over, and seemed astounded, "Susanne Bramford, the Scarlet Lady. What happened to your suit?"

Mom sighed, "Oh, that old thing? It got pretty badly torn up by that damn Norman Osborn. I wasn't in my prime. If I was...they'd be cleaning up little pieces of that disgusting pile of sludge."

Mom was actually clenching her fist at that. So some element of my mom was still a supervillain. Nice to know, I thought as I chuckled nervously. It did sound like Mom and Norman were not very friendly. I had to wonder why...

Straightening out my posture, both guards started walking into the building again and the woman said, "Terry, follow me. Mr. and Mrs. Bramford, please follow Jake. He has some forms you need to sign."

Looking at my parents, I sighed, and said with a big smile, "Don't worry about me. I can handle this...I love you guys. I love you guys so much."

We had a family hug, just standing there for a minute before following the guards in, and in the directions we were told. As I followed the woman, she asked, "So, Terry, have you given any thought to your heroic name?"

I hadn't, to be perfectly honest.

As we entered a waiting area, I decided to brainstorm a little on what would be a good name. I wasn't like Ironman or Captain America, I had little or no experience with my powers, or even using them for organized heroics.

About the most experience I had was stopping a bully from punching a friend of mine. I had been on the other side of the hallway, and somehow, I had moved quickly enough to stop a fist just inches from my friend's face.

That freaked out the bully pretty bad, and left everyone staring. Was I really cut out to be a hero?

As I sat there, thinking, another person my age walked in, apparently done with their own tests. She was about 5'10'', so about four inches shorter than me. She looked athletic, wearing a red sleeveless shirt that seemed to be made to accentuate her...gifts. She had a pretty face, cut short black hair, rather tanned skin, and gray eyes.

She wore tight jeans and steel toed boots, altogether contributing to her being very nice looking. I found myself blushing again.

What? I'm a teenager. I really could not help myself but look.

She chuckled and lightly punched me on the shoulder, "Hey, muscles, I saw you copping a look."

I looked down, and apologized, "Sorry, I...It's just, I think you're really pretty."

She outright giggled at this, "Oh, you're a sweet big lug. My name's Tasha Stevenson, and I've decided on the code name Wyldvine. Cuz poor literacy is cool."

We both shared a laugh at that, and I asked, "So...you control plants?"

She nodded, "Yep, I can control anything from the smallest seed to the biggest tree, and have them grow in special or unique ways."

She took out a seed to demonstrate, and very quickly, it sprouted, and began to evolve, in a manner of speaking, forming what looked like a segmented wooden shield on her arm, and a long, incredibly sharp looking blade.

The seed seemed to be glowing on the front of her forearm.

She continued, "What I did there was I influenced it to grow a powerful blade that is extremely thin and sharp on the edge, with only a few molecules in thickness."

I whistled a little in appreciation. So in all likelihood, this would be one of my team mates. "Its very nice to meet you, Tasha. My name's Terry Bramford...and I haven't decided on my heroic name yet."

Both of us looked over at the door as yet another person entered. A rather withdrawn, shy looking little guy, shorter than either of us, wearing glasses and a hoodie, long shorts and sneakers. He had a few tufts of red hair able to be seen, and blue-green eyes.

He took a seat quietly and without saying anything. There was an awkward pause in our conversation, starting when he walked in. It seemed like he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

I decided to be friendly and approach him, "Hey, uh, welcome to the team, my name's Terry Bramford...yours?"

The shorter guy looked away, still antisocial and very evasive, "No concern of yours, jock."

I pouted a little. This was a little strange. Did he assume I was like some sort of school yard bully?

"I am sorry if I offended you in any way...I'll just respect your right to distance."

With that, I took my seat again, near Tasha and leaving the other teen alone. Tasha seemed to be thinking something, as if she had seen this guy somewhere before.

After a while, and no further speech between us, the new guy relented and shook his head, "I'm...sorry that I came off as a jerk. My name's Jakob Weston. I just assumed, you know, by how big and tough you looked-"

I smiled sincerely, "No need to worry! Most bullies misuse their strength, when they could be using it to help others and save lives. I myself see no reason to have this strong body of mine if I'm not gonna use it to help people."

Jakob looked over with a small smile, "...No wonder a guy like you became a Local Avenger."

Tasha nodded, apparently thinking of something, "Its never good to judge by appearances. Quite a few of the X-Men have looks and powers we'd probably think are bad or disturbing, but they're pretty alright guys."

Jakob got up and moved a little closer to us, though still obviously very shy and not very social. It seemed I would need to help him with his bullying problem. I had dealt with bullies before, so I had some experience.

Just as he sat down, a quiet looking Japanese girl walked in, wearing her costume already, a red armor over a robe-like shirt, a hakama, and sandals. She carried a very long katana at her waist, and I had no doubts she knew how to use it.

She introduced herself clearly and seriously, "My name is Makina Shakuro, code name Lady Murasame. It is a pleasure to meet each of you, ah..."

I tried to show a dignified side, straightening up in my seat a little, "Ah, um, my name's Terry Bramford, and I...haven't decided on a codename or, er, heroic name yet."

She looked me over, almost seeming to take in my appearance and stance like she was looking at the schematics of a machine, and said in an extremely matter of fact way, "You are very strong. I would be interested in sparring with you later, golden man."

I was silent, and slightly baffled by her nickname for me. Did she just base that on my hair or something? Or was she...? I had something I could've used to explain her name for me, but it vanished from my mind before I could say it.

Jakob spoke next, "My name's Jakob Weston, I go by Blaster. Its what I do."

She seemed to observe him for an instant and crossed her arms in front of her, "Be careful with your power."

I wondered what her abilities were if she could observe us so easily. All the same, it was really not cool to be scrutinizing people so brashly, and without consideration.

Jakob looked down, trying to pull his hoodie over his face to avoid showing it, "I-I know that..."

Tasha appeared to take issue with the latest of the recruits, "First, my name is Tasha Stevenson, hero name Wyldvine, and second, I think you need to be a little less blunt, y'know?"

Murasame shrugged, as if doing this had just been natural to her, "I apologize for any hurt feelings. I am, my Sensei says, too honest and straightforward at times."

Indeed, but we all needed to learn some things here, or else we'd all be solo acts or Avengers on the main team. I got up and walked over to her, smiling in a reassuring manner, "Well, we all have things we need to learn. I am pretty sure we're friends here."

I offered her my hand and she took it, shaking a little. She complimented me again, "You have a strong grip. Evidently, you have even trained the muscles on your forearms."

...Okay. I was left blushing a little. It looked like Tasha was glowering a little. I didn't know what she was upset about, but then, understanding girls was never part of my forte.

As the handshake ended, a whole wall slid open near the back, each of us jumping back in surprise. I reflexively created a sphere of golden light in my hand, a glow coming to my eyes, and Tasha stood up, ready for anything.

Makina's hand went to her katana, back to her all business self.

It appeared that, as the wall slid open, a massive computer screen could be seen and projected the figure of Tony Stark...in the Iron Man armor...and drinking coffee out of a cup that was emblazoned with the words "THE BOSS".

He grinned in a rather mischievous manner, "Very good reflexes, each of you. Glad to see our new Local Avengers have their reactions down. Well, as you can see, I am Tony Stark, Iron Man, and billionaire playboy."

He sipped from his mug a little, and watched our expressions change to wonder and awe. We were talking to Tony Stark.

We were talking to Tony Stark.

We really were.

He seemed to become even more pleased from this, "So, kids, as it stands, we've got a problem on our hands. The Avengers need local help, and this is where you guys come in. So...Blaster, Wyldvine, Lady Murasame and..."

He seemed to look me over, almost like we'd met. "Do you have a codename or a hero name, whatever you want to call it, Terry?"

I shook my head no, and he smirked, as if thinking something, "Well, you four are going to be new recruits in SHIELD's new Local Avengers Program. You will be joined by experienced, older individuals who will function as instructors and protectors, in case something too big comes your way. You will also be joined by three members of the Young Avengers team, who will help command in the field. They will be here within the next few hours. Something came up with their plane."

Wyldvine asked in a somewhat contemplative manner, "So, we're gonna be handling the San Jose area...why are you handing this off to some teenagers you don't know?"

Tony responded cordially, though showing a business side to things, "The Avengers are currently stretched thin. You wouldn't believe the number of enemies who've come crawling out of the woodworks now that Norman's kaput. And I'd like to show people, locally, that the Avengers work, that we can clean up places and things local authorities would be unwilling to deal with."

That made sense. The Avengers could not be everywhere, and with more threats coming in, they needed a lot of help. In which case, I felt it would be my honor to help them as much as I can.

Lady Murasame bowed fully at the waist, "I thank you for this opportunity, Stark-sama. We will not dishonor you."

I nodded in agreement at the sentiment. We were going to show the adults that we could handle ourselves.

Tony continued, touching the screen of the computer, "Now, as for your rooming arrangements, you will be staying in some very nice rooms courtesy of yours truly, each suited to your needs. There is a training area, a kitchen, and a bridge where you'll be briefed by the AI on any superpowered crime in your area."

And with that, he finished and focused a mischievous smile on me, "Now, Terry said he needed a code name. Let me see..." I look on, hopeful he gives me a cool one, "You fly, you throw suns at people, and you're pretty darn strong. You are now Kid Sentry" Before I could even articulate something near an objection, he very quickly said, "Now thanks for your service and bye."

With that, the computer shut down and the walls closed up. I slumped my shoulders a little. I...really...did not want my name attached to that man's.

For whatever reason, as I barely knew the Golden Guardian aside from the fact he was supposedly a powerful hero, and that he was dead. And rumored to be insane.

And might not be dead for very long. And might be displeased that some random kid had picked up his name.

Tasha asked in a rather deadpan tone, "Please don't turn into a rampaging evil tentacle monster, okay Terry?"

I was never going to hear the end of this, was I? Well, best make my promise. "Okay, Tasha, I promise. Promise promise!"

She punched me lightly on the shoulder, and said, "Terry, you're sweet and all, but you need to learn when I'm being smart with you."

I suppose she was right. Hidden meanings, sarcasm and wit were never my strong suit.

Jakob walked over as well and put a hand on my other shoulder, though very slowly, "I-I trust you, man. Its just a name, after all." After saying that, he very quickly withdrew again and sat back down.

Makina leaned back against a wall, and stated, "Any man with a legacy behind him has my respect."

As we got ready to go, I thought I heard something from that room, a light whisper in between the clack of our boots on the floor, _Their trust is transient...it will fade. You are still alone._

All of a sudden, I felt myself freeze in place. The room was suddenly so...creepy. There was something out of place. As if there was a thing here that did not belong.

I was shaken from my reverie by the Jakob tapping me lightly, "Hey dude, you okay there? You were kinda spaced out. C'mon, we're gonna go check out the main computer room and see what's goin' on."

I followed Jakob out, looking back in a somewhat pained manner. Whose voice was that? It wasn't any of theirs.

It was dark, creepy, and almost had an echo to it, as if it was reverberating off of the walls of a cave. And it seemed only I had heard it.

Whatever. That was nothing to lose sleep over. I just chalked it up to stress and the long trip out here, and walked out with the others.

/end Terry's POV/

Elsewhere in the city of San Jose, in a small, abandoned apartment, the original owners long since vacated due to foreclosure...

A single man in form fitting black armor reminiscent of a black knight of the middle ages, a vaguely skull-like helmet on his head, stood. Looking down at a communicator device, he nodded, "So, the new kids in town have arrived."

As if trying to be as dramatic as possible for an unseen audience, he raised a strange stick, and it released a charge of electricity, transforming into a massive, heavy looking lance-like weapon. "Its too bad they were in town the same day as...the Lance!"

Derisive female laughter issued from the door, "I am sorry, were you trying to be dramatic, Alvarez? Because, honestly, that just sounded so incredibly corny."

It was his partner, Silencia. She wore decidedly more, ah, impractical armor. Hers seemed to hug to her curves, endowments, and a metallic skin tight hood hid her eyes, an opening at the back of the hood letting out her blond hair.

Yes, "The Lance"'s secret identity was Dave Alvarez, local high school student. And that...was the local Alpha Bitch Britney Danton, who had retrieved her "power" the same way Dave had. She was picking on him as usual when they stumbled on to some sort of weapons testing site.

Both decided to take some of the armors that were basically left around, as it seemed scientists these days lacked certain elements of basic common sense.

It was Dave's idea to team up and become a Supervillain Team, though as of now, it was just the two of them. For some reason, no other supervillains wanted to join the team. Well, they did have some help from a guy called Provider, but he never showed personally.

Dave glared at her, he was already regretting teaming up with her, "So, have you found anyone else. Anyone, really."

She actually nodded, placing her hands at her hips and beaming, her shining silver "armor" seeming to glow with her ego, "Yes, actually, I have! Unlike you," She snickered again, "The Lance."

Dave glanced around, looking for this new ally of theirs. He was still trying to come up with a name for their group. "Well, who is it? This person better not be lame."

Her admittedly pretty face grinned sadistically at him as she ran a hand through her hair, "Come out, Randy."

A young man outright seemed to walk through a wall, being rather petite in stature and size, there was none the less a very mischievous – some would daresay malicious – look to him. He had bright quite obviously dyed blue hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. "Unlike you, Dave, I chose a cool name...Hadron. Geddit? Like, Hadron Collider?"

Dave asked, deciding to risk it, "So, what does he do?" _Please don't be something lame. Please don't be something lame..._

Randy happily demonstrated, manically smiling as he blasted out a huge chunk of the ceiling. One second the ceiling was whole, the next it exploded violently.

Dave introduced his face to his palm, "Do you _want _The Avengers crawling all over your posterior, Randy?"

Randy glared at him, defiantly and most definitely mad. "Maybe. I've always fancied the idea of killing heroes."

Dave glowered, looking at Britney in an absolutely displeased way. He walked over to her and harshly pulled her aside, whispering in her ear, "Of all the people you could choose, you chose the kid whose powers turned him into a spontaneous psychopath."

He did not want to be a big scale villain. He just wanted to get money through this to pay for auntie's surgery. He was still human underneath this armor.

And he intended to make sure that Britney stayed human too. Even if they were "bad guys", they were not gonna ditch standards.

Britney defended herself, suddenly less assured and cocky, "D-Dave, Randy's the absolute best I could find. If we couldn't find someone really good, Provider was gonna drop us like a sack of shit."

Randy, meanwhile, admired his handiwork, too busy contemplating his future triumphs and battles. He had to admit, these powers were cool. First he blows up a stray dog, then he makes his irritating little sister run away with her tail 'tween her legs...

And now he was teaming up with The Lance and Silencia...he had to wonder who they really were beneath those masks.

Insofar, he had seen Silencia's abilities once. She could project powerful directionalized sonic blasts and other sounds from her hands. Due to Randy's, ah, glee when using his powers earlier, she had to rescue him.

She had put the police into quite a state with a particular frequency of sound wave. Randy had wanted to finish the job, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

He wished he was older. Being twelve sucked. His arm could be pulled to drag him along, and he was looked down on by everyone.

Well, now who was laughing? He was. It appeared he didn't have the ability to explode people...just yet. Only inanimate objects and small animals. That kind of sucked.

Meanwhile, the phone started to ring in what had been the living room, and all three adolescent supervillains ran for it.

The number was the one used by "The Provider". Dave answered this time, "Hello, Provider. We found a pretty powerful one, kid codenamed Hadron."

A dark, gravelly voice on the other end issued its command, "Good going, boys...well, and girl. I want you to incite the San Jose Avengers to battle. Be wary of the woman with the sword and the golden man."

Even Dave found himself a little scared by the prospect. This would be his first real brawl. He had sieged a bank and ran off with the money, but with this armor, the cops weren't even close to counting.

Dave looked over at Britney, pondering how they could do this. Well, the most obvious way would be to leave Randy alone in a place long enough. That would probably bring them running over.

However, it looked like Britney had a plan. That was the same face she got when a new Freshman showed up at school. "I have a plan, and if we do it well enough..." Looking a little too harshly at Dave, "Then we can get rid of them early, and enter the big leagues!"

Dave just had to wonder if that was a good idea. It was a big, tough world out there. Were they ready for it?


End file.
